


When Jealousy Rears Its Ugly Head

by IluvLxLight



Series: Zsaszean Fics [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Truth or Dare, Villains, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 05:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6643417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IluvLxLight/pseuds/IluvLxLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The villains of Gotham City decide to go out for a night of drinking. After getting super drunk they all decide to play a friendly game of truth or dare. This leads to kissing, jealousy, confessions, and a whole lot of violence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Jealousy Rears Its Ugly Head

**Author's Note:**

> Butch/Victor from Gotham, or as we like to call them, "Zsaszean." Hope you enjoy!!

Victor had no idea why he had agreed to this and honestly now he was starting to regret his decision. The night before had started off like any other, hanging out at his house, torturing people, the usual, when he got a call from The Penguin asking him if he'd liked to go out drinking. As stated before, Victor had no idea why he agreed but he did.

At some point that night, after many drinks, Oswald had got unbelievably drunk and suggested they all play Truth or Dare. Others had shown up at some point that night, also because of Oswald, so they had enough players. For some reason everyone had agreed rather eagerly. Victor was the only one who really put up any fight about playing, saying something like "It's a child's game" but after another three shots of vodka Victor decided what the hell. That was probably the biggest mistake of his life.

They moved around furniture in Oswald's club; it was closed for the night - only the villains were allowed in - to make room for everyone. The all pulled up chairs so they were sat in a circle. Then the game began.

"Alright. Everyone, you each ask the person to your left. I'll go first. Selina, Truth or Dare?" Oswald asked the young girl sitting to his left. The order for the game went Oswald asked Selina, Selina asked Ed, Ed asked Fish, Fish asked Butch, Butch asked Tabitha, Tabitha asked Barbara, Barbara asked Theo, Theo asked Victor, Victor asked Jerome, and Jerome asked Oswald. They went through that order for a few rounds.

The first round was mostly everyone daring everyone to drink lots. At the end of that round everyone was basically completely hammered; with every one of them being villains, none of them wanted to back down from a challenge. The second round was when things got a little deeper, asking about the others' murders. It wasn't until the third round when things a little out of hand. It was Selina's turn to ask Ed.

"Ed, Truth or Dare?" She had asked with a smug kind of smirk on her face. Like she planned on asking something that she really shouldn't and she had.

"Where would you say is a place you want to have sex in but you haven't yet?"

"All day long it’s in and out. I discharge loads from my shaft. Both men and women go down on me. What am I?"

"Just answer the question, you creep!"

"The answer to the riddle is an elevator. I would like to one day do it in an elevator." Laughter rang out among them all. The weird nerdy kid from the police station talking about elevator sex was extremely amusing to them at this point in the night.

Things were normal for Fish's turn, Ed daring Fish to balance three bottles of wine on one hand, which resulted in broken glass and spilt wine everywhere. It was a good thing they were all so drunk because no one got mad and instead had all almost pissed themselves from laughter. It was Fish's turn to ask now and things got a bit awkward.

"Truth or Dare, Butch?"

"Dare." Something in Fish's eyes had gleamed. She had planned something terrible and Victor hadn't been more worried for the outcome than ever before.

"I dare you to make out with Penguin over there for about two minutes." Butch's face instantly turned dark; for some reason this made something in Victor very happy at that moment.

"Fish, you know I'm with Jim," said Oswald. "I can't very well kiss another man, or anyone for that matter."

"Too bad, honey. You were the one who suggested we play this game. I'm just getting to the real fun. Now pucker up and give him a nice little kiss, okay?"

Oswald hesitantly moved closer to Butch but he hadn't made any move to kiss him. Butch had moved in too, but gave him a kiss instead of waiting. Victor had felt sick to his stomach watching the two. He wasn't able to continue watching. He had turned his eyes away from the scene that had been in front of him and focused on something else. Something inside him didn't want to see any of this.

After it was done, Oswald had left the room to "wash the amp out of his mouth," as he put it. Victor had found he couldn't handle all the comments and had also left the room in a huff. He walked out into the back room and sat on one of the sofas, trying to keep his mind off what had happened. The door behind him opened slowly and Butch walked in.

"What do you want?"

"Are you alright?" Butch asked. "You left suddenly so Fish told me I should check on you."

"Why don't you leave and mind your own business. I'm fine."

"Then why'd you leave? It's a simple question, just answer it."

"Why do you care? Just leave already or I'm going to have my own fun messing with that head of yours again, got that?" Something changed in Butch's expression after Victor had spoken those words. Maybe it was anger - Victor still couldn't give the emotion a name.

"I don't care and I can't leave because Fish will just keep sending me in here until you say something, so just spit it out already!"

"Stay out of my business." Victor had spoken in a calm and unnerving tone. Something about him was off. Victor couldn't tell you why he got so angry or why he left the room. He still didn't understand. Everything was just one big ball of confusing bullshit. He _could_ tell you, however, that the next thing he did wasn't very smart.

Victor left the back room in a fit of anger, planning on just going home, after pushing past Butch. When he had gotten back to the circle, Oswald was back as well. Victor didn't know what the hell he was thinking when he did what he had next but his mind obviously wasn't in the right place, not that it ever really was.

Oswald had stood up and asked him what's wrong, concerned because Victor was one of his men. Victor had just been so pissed and he felt the need to real it somehow. His eyes saw nothing but red as he punched his boss square in the middle of his face. Oswald had fallen to the ground with blood pouring out of his nose and a loud gasp. Everyone looked shocked at what had just happened.


End file.
